


Home Fires Burning

by Minoukatze



Category: Vermintide, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoukatze/pseuds/Minoukatze
Summary: Sienna Fuegonasus finds that she's a bit more attached to a certain innkeeper than she likes...





	1. Chapter 1

Sienna stepped out of the inn into the quiet street, observing the carriage driver securing luggage and checking the horses’ shoes for bent nails. A heavy mist hung in the air, dawn barely hinted at by a faint lavender tinge lighting the horizon. The morning air chilled Sienna’s bare shoulders, and she frowned with a shiver. She had eschewed her usual mantle and armor in favor of a simple sleeveless gown, something easily discarded. Sienna knew that when she finally met up with Klaus, she wanted as few impediments between them as possible. She hated the cold and could have wrapped herself in a shawl, but Sienna was nothing if not stubborn. Besides, scandalizing Saltzpyre with her choice of attire was always an entertaining side-effect. She climbed into the carriage, where the witch hunter captain awaited her. _Of course_ he was already situated, in full formal dress and spine straight as if supported by a steel rod.

“You took your sweet time, Fuegonasus,” Victor grumbled, his one dark eye scanning her. “I assumed that you were taking special care in dressing, but I see that is not the case.”

Sienna smirked as she made herself comfortable as possible upon the poorly-padded seat beside him. “I was going to be in full-battle dress but assumed you would appreciate a more exciting view on this long, boring trip.”

Victor _tch’d_ and rolled his eye, leaning back into his seat and staring out the smudged window. Sienna sighed to herself. Before, the cheeky comment and choice of attire would have earned her an epic rant, usually involving the words “DIGNITY” and “HUMILITY” and “SELF-RESPECT;” and Sienna would take every opportunity to prod him in every vulnerable and irritated spot she could find, counting her successes in the rising bark of his voice and how red his face would flush. When the others were along for the ride, Bardin (and sometimes Markus, if he were in his cups) would join in, making Victor’s discomfort even more satisfying. When he would finally throw up his hands, Sienna would declare herself the winner. When she played her cards right, Sienna could stretch that rant out for hours, and it was one of her favorite ways to pass the time on a long, dull trip. Nowadays, though, Victor rarely rose to the occasion. Sienna had to admit that while he was now infinitely easier to work with, he wasn’t nearly as fun to annoy.

Sienna heard the driver shift into place outside, and the coach sprang to life. She saw a faint smile play upon Victor’s thin lips, and he shut his eyes briefly before gazing out the window once more. Sienna smiled to herself, watching him. Saltzpyre was practically _mooning_. Sienna supposed she couldn’t blame him. He’d been anxious to be finished with the assignment as soon as it had started, and this was the last leg of what had been an extended absence from his home and wife. Hell, Sienna herself had been anxious for an excuse to return to Senden, as there was no way she would journey there on her own for no good reason. Sienna had a notion that Victor was aware of this and hired her just to get her back to the town. He’d harped many times upon wanting Klaus to make “an honest woman” of Sienna ever since Victor’s own nuptials. Klaus and Sienna both bristled at these suggestions, and Sienna would respond in increasingly colorful and insulting language until Walburga took her aside one day.

_“You know why he does this, right? I mean, I know he needs to lay off, but he just wants you to be happy,” Walburga had explained. “He’s never had much by way of kin, and you lot are as close to family as he’ll ever have. He wants you safe. It means more to him than he’ll ever admit, luv. I know he can be a bit much, but please…you need to keep that in mind.”_

For someone who spoke so warmly, Walburga had a way of shaking a person down to their foundations with just a few softly spoken words. Damn if Sienna didn’t miss her as well.

Even so, it didn’t mean that Sienna wanted to settle down, particularly in a one-horse town like Senden. _Her_ world was wide and wild. She didn’t like that Senden was becoming a sort of touchstone for her. She didn’t like that she would search for Klaus’ distinctive profile in the crowds of large towns, or that when she was alone her thoughts would inevitably drift toward the last night they had spent together, or that when she _wasn’t_ alone she couldn’t help comparing her companion to him. She’d called out Klaus’ name at a crucial moment with her last bedmate, a burly guard who had seemed particularly hurt by her blunder. _(“Do you even remember my name?” he had asked, covering himself with a thin blanket, and Sienna had been ashamed to admit that she didn’t. It had not been her finest moment_.) Sienna would never allow her edges to be blunted by domesticity the way Victor’s had, damn it all. Sienna glanced over at Victor again and snorted. _She_ certainly wouldn’t moon over Klaus, gazing moodily out the window and taking note of every mile passed. Given the choice between contentment and freedom, Sienna knew which choice she would always make.

Still, she had to admit that her mood lightened with every passing landmark.

*

Victor leaned forward, looking much like a hound scenting a hare.

“Ah.”

It was a single syllable that spoke volumes. Sienna’s pulse jumped, and when the carriage rounded the corner, the familiar stone walls of Senden crept into view. Victor peered eagerly out the window, naked elation lighting up his normally dour features for just a moment before he composed himself.

“Victor, I believe that if you had a tail, it would be wagging furiously right now,” Sienna observed, amused.

Victor cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat. “As if you aren’t just as impatient as I. I see you fidgeting over there.”

“I am impatient to get out of this bloody uncomfortable carriage,” Sienna returned, avoiding his eye and shifting in her seat. “I think I’ve lost all feeling in my left arsecheek.”

They entered the town just as the sun dipped under the horizon, the sky fading in a lovely mélange of rose, violet and indigo. Sienna and Victor both leapt from the carriage as soon as it halted, Sienna rubbing her backside (she had spoken truly about the discomfort in her seat, even if she had omitted everything else). Victor requested that his belongings be delivered to the bakery, and then turned to address Sienna.

“Well, Fuegonasus.” Victor handed Sienna a small sack full of gold coins as the driver unloaded her trunk. “This is where I leave you. I bid you good night. Give my regards to Adelbert.”

“Just can’t wait another second, can you?” Sienna snarked, expecting an equally snide retort.

To her surprise, Victor beamed in response, and without his usual sour expression he seemed years younger.

“No.”

With that, he charged off up the path at full speed. Sienna laughed to herself, grasping the handle of her trunk and dragging it to the threshold of the inn.

Sienna burst through the door, finding Klaus bidding farewell to a pair of diners. He started at the sight of her, his eyebrows rising.

“Hello, darling!” Sienna greeted him as the customers made themselves scarce. “Have any rooms to spare?”

“I s’pose,” Klaus replied, unsmiling. “You have coin, stranger?”

Klaus did not look at all pleased to see her. He’d grown out his hair a little, and it suited him unnervingly well, especially at the moment. A tendril of that thick dark mane curved down in front of his eye as he glowered at her. Even angry, Klaus bloody _smoldered_. _How is it that someone who is half-Saltzpyre could be so damn handsome?_ Sienna ignored his grouchy mien and simply feasted her eyes upon him like a woman starved. Klaus looked like he had filled out a bit, was not quite as skinny as she’d seen him last, more wire and whipcord. The sleeves of his cambric tunic were rolled up over his forearms, and his long-fingered hands were clasped in front of him. _Gormann and Tarnus_ , but she loved his forearms. Sienna hadn’t even known that was a predilection that one could have, but there it was. She could take away a portrait of those arms on mission and it would last her two weeks, at least.

“Come, Klaus!” Sienna dropped the trunk with a clatter. “You’re not even slightly happy to see me?”

Klaus inhaled deeply through his nose and folded those luscious arms. “I’dve been happier with a little notice. Perhaps I have something going on right now.”

Sienna looked around at the empty dining room. “It’s looking pretty sparse at the moment.”

“Yes,” Klaus replied tersely. “There’s a fairly popular bard at the tavern this evening. Was considering shutting down for a bit and going myself.”

 _Oh, were you now?_ Klaus didn’t say as much, but he was hinting that he would prefer spending the evening with Helga, a barmaid with whom he would dally from time to time. Klaus meant to scratch with these little barbs, but they only served to cheer Sienna. _He missed her_. Sienna sauntered toward him and he took another deep breath, straightening up to his full height and tightening the grip of his arms, as if he needed to reinforce himself.

“And is that what you want to do?” Sienna admired his tidy, close-clipped beard; not to mention the jawline underneath. She fought the urge to bite his cheek. “Should I set myself up on my own?”

Klaus sighed in a defeated sort of way. “I s’pose that’s up to you, Sienna.”

Sienna knew how to throw the odds into her favor. She strolled over to the door, picked up the weighty iron bar as if it were made of air, and slid it into place. Once the door was barred, she could hear a sort of grunt from behind her. Sienna smiled to herself. Men tended to react in two ways upon experiencing her physical strength, intimidation or disgust. Klaus, on the other hand…

She could feel the heat of his gaze upon her bare shoulders, and when she turned, Sienna could see him swallow heavily. Klaus began moving toward her, his eyes glazed.

“I suppose you should make sure your mum won’t be charging out of her room.” Sienna inclined her head toward a room behind the front desk.

Klaus froze in more ways than one. He turned away and began wiping down the nearest table.

“If you had bothered to check in, Sienna.” Klaus’ voice could cut ice. “You would know that my mother died three months ago.”

 _Shit_. “I…” Sienna fiddled with her gown. “Damn. Klaus, I’m really sorry. I had no idea.”

“No.” Klaus threw the rag to the floor. “You didn’t.”

“Why the hell didn’t Victor tell me?” Sienna began to pace furiously. “That’s not exactly a small thing!”

“Don’t blame _him_!” Klaus snapped, clenching his fists. “If it weren’t for the Captain, I’d have no idea if you were alive or dead.”

“Klaus,” Sienna reasoned. “You could have passed along…”

“ _No_.”

Sienna had seen Klaus talk down the most belligerent of patrons, break up fights before they ever came to blows, calmly respond to the most ridiculous requests. Never once had she seen him show the slightest bit of anger, but now…

“You’re a grown woman, Sienna! Four months. _Four months_.” Klaus did not raise his voice in the slightest, but she could almost physically feel the rage overflowing from him. “Look, I know…I _know_ that you are not interested in settling down, and Taal knows I’m not either, but for gods’ sake Sienna! Are we even _friends_?”

Shame was not an emotion terribly familiar to Sienna. It blindsided her. Tears pricked her eyes, then fizzled into steam.

“I’m…I’m really sorry, Klaus.” She nodded solemnly. “Of course we’re friends. I won’t let it happen again, I swear.”

“I’ve been improving my letters,” Klaus continued, eyeing her warily. “Me and Walburga. After the last few notes she’s been getting, she says she can’t look the scribe in the eye anymore.”

Sienna chuckled. “I can only imagine. You should have seen Saltzpyre scooting up the road as soon as we arrived. Didn’t even wait for his things, just bolted.”

Klaus softened a bit, his lips curving. “Poor Walburga. Probably has no idea what she’s in for.”

Sienna smirked. “Are you kidding? It’s been about five minutes, he’s probably ravished her already and passed out.” She shuddered. “Oof, there’s a mental image I never wanted.”

“Damn it, Sienna.” Klaus guffawed, finally relaxing. “You make it so hard to stay pissed. It really is good to have you back.”

“Glad you finally think so.” Sienna trailed her finger along Klaus’ chin, then raked her nails through his silky dark hair. “You know, I like the new scruffy look. Suits you.”

Klaus’ nostrils flared, and his eyes went unfocused once more. Sienna ran her free hand down to rest upon his breast, rising and falling underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Her fingertips glanced along a stiffening nipple, and she felt Klaus shiver against her.

“You think?” he rasped.

“Yeah,” Sienna, tired of conversation, pulled him to her. “I really do.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a fury to the way Klaus kissed her that made Sienna realize that he still carried some resentment. _Good_. Sienna liked a bit of bite to the proceedings. He tugged at her tongue with his teeth and dug his fingernails into the nape of her neck as ripped at the laces of her gown. Sienna had never understood people who grew cold when angered. Where on earth was the fun in that? She pushed Klaus back with one hand and he fell back into a table, a crooked grin upon his face and a flame lit in his eyes.

“You first,” she commanded, and Klaus frowned, clearly torn between annoyance and desire.

Sienna loosened a stay and parted the fabric with two fingers to reveal a hollow of tanned flesh beneath. The way Klaus’ breath hissed from him at the sight, Sienna wondered if he’d been idle in her absence. The scales tipped, Klaus chuckled in defeat.

“Damnable woman,” he grumbled, doffing his vest and pulling the cambric tunic from his torso.

He _had_ put on a bit of muscle since she’s been gone. Sienna raised an eyebrow and admired his sculpted form, the dark hair smooth upon his chest and forearms. It wasn’t as if he were unattractive before, just thinner and less defined. She wondered what Klaus had been up to during her journey to refine this athletic physique. Sienna imagined trailing her fingertips upon the soft hair and hard ripples, and Klaus smiled, basking in her admiration. He stepped toward Sienna, and she stepped back.

“Well?” he said, dark eyebrow raised.

“Keep going,” she replied, pointing to his trousers.

She ached to loosen his belt herself, perhaps sinking to her knees and tugging it free with her teeth. He would definitely enjoy _that_ , but Sienna was proving a point. Here was a power play, and Sienna _never_ lost. Sienna loosened another stay, opening the gap just slightly further, just slightly enough to expose the swell of her breasts, just enough to hint at uncovering a nipple. Klaus’ chest rose and fell, a rumbling growl rising from his throat. Klaus roughly yanked at his belt and tossed it aside, kicking off his boots and ripped open his trousers, buttons flying and clinking upon the wooden floor. He slid the trousers from his hips and stepped out, revealing a pair of powerfully muscled legs and an impressive erection. Sienna grinned victoriously.

“What _have_ you been up to, darling?” Sienna drawled, ogling Klaus.

“Right,” Klaus rumbled. “Now you.”

“Very well,” Sienna replied airily.

She lifted the gown over her head, throwing it carelessly behind her. Klaus gasped, his eyes widening, the cords of his muscles tensing. Sienna had eschewed underthings, enduring a very drafty and chilly trip just to see the look in Klaus’ eyes right at that moment. She might have seen about five and a half decades, but gravity still held no sway over her taut form. She toyed with the cuff of her leather boots high upon her toned thigh.

“I seem to remember that you prefer me to keep these on?” Sienna purred. “I _can_ remove them if you-“

Klaus was on her in a second, tackling her onto a nearby table, his hot mouth busy upon her throat, her shoulders; his hands greedy and grasping, one clutching at her breast, the other upon her left buttock. Sienna let out a loud, triumphant laugh; reveling in not only the break in Klaus’ control, but the sensation of him wild and ravaging upon her, devouring her like a man starved for weeks. His mouth and hands were busy upon her, desperate, but…

Sienna shivered and shook, her body tense and unfulfilled. At this point he should be plunging inside of her, but she realized that he was holding back. _That will not do_. She reached down to scrape her nails along the underside of his member, and Klaus let loose a guttural grunt and batted her hand away. He scooted down, roughly spread her thighs apart, and lowered his hot mouth to her sex. _Ah, so_ this _is the game_. Sienna caught a scream in her throat, unwilling to give Klaus the satisfaction. _Damn_ , but he had a skilled tongue. She arched her back against the table, squirming, contorting, little mewls escaping her open mouth. With every clever swirl of his tongue against her bud, he sent her coasting toward the finish. It had been so damn long, and none of her bedmates in the interim could remotely compare, to the point that she had given up looking. He was so skilled…had he been honing his technique while she had been gone? Was it with that lush little barmaid? Sienna teetered upon the edge, body arced and quivering, but the thought annoyed her enough that she found the wherewithal to place the heel of her boot upon his shoulder and kick him back.

“So generous!” She panted, sweat rising into steam from her trembling form. “Time to return the favor.”

Klaus was fast and powerful, even more so now, but he had no chance against Sienna’s battle-honed reflexes. Before Klaus could react, Sienna had him pinned upon the table behind him, knowing full well the effect her strength had upon him.

“Taal’s breath, woman!” Klaus gasped, trying and failing to throw her off.

Sienna did bite the line of his jaw then, enjoying the groan she drew from that sweet mouth. She raked his newly buff chest with her nails, trailing her tongue from his throat to his hip, tasting the salty tang of his sweat from his trembling flesh, taking her time to plant sharp little nips along the way. When she reached his member, Sienna paused to admire the man defenseless before her. Klaus gazed upon her with eyes frantic and pleading, white-knuckled hands clamped upon the edges of the table. Sienna grinned wickedly, licked her lips, and drew him deep into her throat.

_Ah, such a glorious shout!_ Sienna worked upon him, nails digging into his hips, savoring the earthy tang of his manhood. She dragged her tongue over every ridge and vein, withdrawing the cowl to taste the head. Gods, but he had a lovely cock, not too big, not too small; a subtle, elegant curve that managed to hit all the right spots inside her. Sienna ached to be full of him, but she would not relent, not until he was completely in her thrall. She sucked and sucked until he called out her name, hips jumping, and Sienna could feel his seed rushing to the head underneath the skin. She withdrew immediately, leaving him helpless and cursing.

“Now,” she hissed, climbing atop him, straddling his hips.

Poised just above him, Sienna admired her handiwork, Klaus prone and shaking beneath her. She held off for as long as she possibly could, when Klaus grasped her hips and pulled her down upon him. Sienna shrieked in ecstasy as he sank into her, and she lost all control, riding her pleasure out upon him. Klaus cried aloud as he writhed beneath her.

“Bloody hell, woman, you’re like a furnace!”

Suddenly, Klaus clutched her to him, flipping her over, hoisting her legs to his shoulders and driving himself into her like a man possessed. Sienna screamed with delight, unable to resist. She knew she should stop this, fight for control, but…the mad look in his dark eyes, the intensity of his flushed face, the bruising grip of his hands upon her hips…Sienna could fight it no longer. She moaned freely with every thrust, every shudder, the longing of the last few months washing away with every stroke. He filled her so perfectly, so gorgeously, and Sienna finally let go.

The climax took her in a burst of heat and ecstasy and relief, quaking against Klaus as he followed her with a guttural howl. He pummeled her at the finish, collapsing upon her in a tangle of sweaty and steaming limbs.

“Gods, woman, what you do to me…”

They lay panting and sated upon the table when Klaus noticed the wood smoldering under Sienna’s head. They jumped up, swatting out the flame.

“Damn,” Sienna chuckled, leaning against Klaus, all loose limbs and jelly legs. “I’m sorry. I’ll pay for a replacement.”

“Don’t dream of it,” Klaus replied, smiling. “The table’s fine, it just has a little reminder.”

“Tell me…” Sienna stroked Klaus’ beard. “You must tell me what you have been up to for the past few months.”

“Later.” A devilish twinkle glinted in Klaus’ eyes. “I’m more interested in earning this table another scorch mark.”

He yanked Sienna to the edge of the table, knelt before her, and proceeded to gently lave her sensitive sex. Sienna lay back, unresisting, drifting along the waves of bliss. Fine, so Klaus did have her at his mercy. _Was that really so terrible, though?_ Sienna had a patient man dedicated to her pleasure on his knees before her. That seemed like winning to her.


End file.
